Additive manufacturing is a rapidly growing technology that is used to create reasonably accurate three-dimensional objects. Current additive manufacturing techniques, such as fused-filament fabrication (FFF), are typically accomplished by forcing a polymer filament through a heated nozzle in an extrusion printhead, where the polymer feedstock is liquefied before or as it passes through the nozzle, and the feed pressure causes the material to be extruded through an exit orifice in the nozzle. The material exiting the nozzle is typically deposited in layers, and a certain number of layers are laid down in a particular arrangement to eventually form the three-dimensional object.